


Telekinetic Story

by Nicky2209



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicky2209/pseuds/Nicky2209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a story i came up with when i was bored one time. Also, i couldn't think of a fandom that fits the description more so than this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telekinetic Story

Aiden woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring, rubbing his eyes he got out of bed, but decided against it and crawled back into his bed to sleep for a little while longer. He woke two minutes later his eyes wide with fear, I’m late, I’m late, I’m late he thought, cursing himself. Why wasn’t his alarm going off? It should have still been going off? He scrambled to his phone to check the time. The time was…7:30. Stupid phone Aiden started hunting around for his uniform finding it half submerged under a sea of dirty clothes. When he had finally managed to locate all his clothing he stood up, hands on his hips, proud. Aiden frowned, he was forgetting something, he scrunched his face up think, he clicked his fingers, ah yes, breakfast.  
‘Muuuuuum, we’re out of Milo cereal!’ whined Aiden. Mumbling came from his mother’s room, and Aiden mumbled something about not wanting cornflakes shuffling. After shuffling around the kitchen clinging and clanging, Aiden settled on toast, and Aiden wasn’t pleased one bit.  
After stuffing his face he packed his bag full of the books he would need for the day and put his school shoes on, which he hated, Aiden really enjoyed complaining how they had next to no grip and did not absorb shock at all.  
He poked his head in his mothers room ‘Um, I’m off now mum see you after school’ his mum looked at Aiden, ‘alright sweetie see you then’ he then un-poked his head from his mothers room and walked to his. His brothers room was in-between his and his mothers but it was a late day and his brother decided to have a sleep in. As he was walking past his brother’s room he heard some whispering, ‘did you say something?’ Aiden asked but there was no reply. Shaking his head he walked out the door to go to school.  
When he finally reached the grounds of the school he checked his phone for the time it read 8:30 not bad he thought, ten minutes to spare. He moseyed over to the spot where he and his friends liked to hang out. After giving the usual sups and hellos, he went to sit down and started flipping through his drawing book, which at the moment was looking thoroughly depressing with all the dark figures and blood coated daggers, nightmares they were. Aiden had taken to drawing his dreams, most of which had recently been nightmares. His best friend Lucas had announced he had German, which meant he had English. The teacher had put them in a seating plan, and he was seated right in-between two of the dizziest, most irritating girls he could have been seated next to.  
The bell rung, signalling to gather up their belongings and head to class. Once all of his friends had disappeared into each of their classes along the way to his he started to hum to himself until he reached the door which coincided with his timetable. Brace yourself he thought people are coming.

The teacher had put a seating plan up on the whiteboard. After finding where he was seated he inwardly groan him of all people, the teacher must hate me. Aiden sat down, purposely ignoring who was sitting next to him, whose name was Jim. Jim had to be the most arrogant self absorbed dick that there ever was. A strange feeling washed over Aiden, anger, but even more than that, Sadness. Aiden shook his head and looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Most people were unpacking their stationary and getting ready for English, but some were joking around with their friends and throwing paper balls at each other. A short tempered boy got hit in the head with one and whipped around glaring at the group, trying to figure out who threw it. Aiden swore he could hear the boy cursing each and everyone of the group members with a surprising amount of curse words from someone so quiet and shy.


End file.
